A criminal
by Samila1223
Summary: "Koruba Kaito was preparing a surprise for his boyfriend's birthday party, when he decided to accept the witch's offer, in helping him in choosing the best one, but he should have known that Nobody ever should trust a witch, especially Akako," Kaishin / ShinKai /Akako x Kaito One-sided This work contains Mature contents, which includes, smuts, Rape, violence, and a slight BDSM ,
1. Chapter 1

**So hey guys, well it's another Kaishin but well, I have to warn you about something in this one, well.**

 **WARNNING: MATURE AND GRAPHIC CONTACTS, ABUSE, RAPE...ECT**

 **Main pairing:KaiShin /ShinKai**

 **Summary: Kaito was very wrong when he asked Akako's help in getting a magical birthday-present for his detective, especially after gaining his trust, This contents contains High rated stuff, which includes Rape,BDSM, and meanwhile, a Phantom thief, under some kind of spell, which is caused by Akako D: Anyways, If you're okay with it, you can read it, :D And well, I hate ruining little kids brains so if you're under the legal adult age in your country feel free, to stop reading**

 **His Worst Choice**

 **Part: One**

Tomorrow would be the detective's birthday, trying to prepare him, a good present, he decided to spend the night at Akako's western style house, planning for the big ceremony, for him, he's got everything prepared,he asked Ran, their mutual best-friend, to make sure that the other boy was quite busy hanging out with her, that night, Knowing it would be a quite easy task, since well, Shinichi would normally run into a numerous amount of crimes, and murders on their way to poiriot with his best-friend.

Normally, Kaito would be more than jealous when she spends time with the detective, Despite the enormous timing they used to fight over his relation with Ran, he'd fallen in love with her bright and cheerful personality, well, maybe he wanted his boyfriend to get taught about fun, especially from her.

It was almost mid-night, when he arrived at the witch's house, the first half of his brain, didn't encourage the idea of getting help from her, while the other part, was just as excited as ever after she'd mentioned that she has such an amazing gift that would surprise the other boy,

Knowing that he shouldn't trust her, well, she hadn't gotten into doing anything nasty lately, so yeah, he gave it a try, waiting for the gift he wanted to choose badly for the detective,

It didn't take a lot of time, for her to open the door, smiling her famous wicked smile slowly, as she opened it wider, waiting for him to get into, grinning, Kaito made his way, past her creepy-looking house keeper, then toward Akako's work room, which was at the bottom of her house.

Kaito sat down, on one of the small brown wooden-chairs, that were seated infront of her blue crystal, which reminded him of his detective azsure eyes, she looked at him for seconds before speaking.

"Well,Kuroba-Kun." She started, leaning on her hand, as she watched the white phantom thief infront of her carefully, "I must say that it really surprised me, when I knew that you had accepted my offer."

"Well, it surprised me too," Kaito replied, as his famous-kid smirk made its apperance toward his face, making his features more sharper, "As long as, it doesn't contain seducing either me or him, I'm okay with it."

Laughing wickedly, "Basically, I should promise you, that both of you and him, are going to have a very desirable unforgotten night," She said slowly, "However, The spell is quite effective, with pure love."

Smiling to himself, fondly, "Then, I could give it a try," Sighing, he asked, "But why did you ask me to get dressed in the kid costume? Knowing that I'm not The Kaitou Kid."

"Basically, Koruba-Kun," She said, eyeing him slowly, "I think that it really suits you more than kid, however, I know that you're going to refuse to admit that both of you are the same person."

"We aren't," He grumbled, "Kaitou Kid, is an awesome magician who steals everything creatively, while Koruba Kaito, is just a normal highschooler who will be a famous magician one day."

"Anyways, as I said before." She sighed, "You will refuse to admit it, but, well, let's get the magic started." She said, as she looked at the magician sitting infront of her, whose grin widened and nodded slowly.

 **Shinichi's** **Side**

Ran, decided to spend their time in a famous restaurant, that was just opened in Beika, however, they found another murder there, where, the owner of it, got shot by one of the waiters, because he was holding somekind of grudge against him, since more than ten years ago, because he was one of the reason of his mother's death, who was madly in love with the owner which made her committing an affair, when his father found out, he wasn't really happy with his wife, when he left both of the woman and her son alone, causing the woman to die in vain, from the extreme saddness she was feeling,

Ran, looked pitfully, at the culprit, who fell to his knees, admitting his done, she really didn't like this sight, but occasionally, she got used of it, knowing the numerous crimes, she'd encountered with both her father and best-friend, she's grown more immune to it, which was a delightful thing.

Waiting for Shinichi, to finish his work slowly, was one of the worst thing that she really hated, especially when everybody is just staring at her, while she's just standing in the middle of the restaurant all alone, while they think that her date escaped from her or something.

Shinichi, left the officers, after enjoying the flatterring comments he got from everybody on his way, to where the girl was standing, he waved slowly at her, when she cheerfully waved back, well at least, he didn't disappear, she thought.

Feeling curious, about the gift Kaito was making, she didn't really want to ruin the surprise by asking about it, so she just remained as silent and collected as she can.

Walking slowly toward her best-friend's house, while listenning to his balbing about how the criminal managed to shot the owner by only using a spoon,shivering when she found him, thinking that it was pretty creative idea, she decided not to ask about it,

As soon as they arrived, she decided to take her leave when she knew that nobody's at home, glancing at her wrist-watch, she found that it was half past tweleve, so she waved happily at her friend, as she decided to buy something for her father from the grocery store...

When, he entered his house, he made sure that Kaito isn't here yet, before sighing and heading toward the bathroom, taking his night shower, well, he had to wash the owner's blood away from his body anyways, putting on a white shirt, and a pair of dark tight jeans, he headed to his library when he found his worn-out copy of The sign of Four, and started reading it, sitting silently on his arm chair,

It didn't take a lot of time for Kaito to make an apperance, Shinichi sighed ,Speak of the devil, he would come, when he heard knocking on the door, Knowing it would be nobody but his boyfriend, he headed toward the front door, opening it, looking at his white phantom guest,

Lifting his eyebrows, slowly, questioning, "Kaito, why are you wearing your costume on my door step?" He asked slowly, waiting for the other boy to answer.

Before he could catch a reply, he found himself pinned against the wall, as the other boy laughed loudly, pressing his full body against himself, kissing him slowly, while bitting on his bottom lip, as strong as he can, Shinichi let out a slight cry of pain, in the other's mouth which caused his grin to grow wider,as he felt his wrists being wrapped together with a long tight rope, which caused him to whimper slowly, trying to struggle to get out of the theif's strong grip, which only tightenned around him, "My,My," He said as he parted slowly from his detective, still keeping him at an arm-length, "You don't have to fight it, my dear tantei-kun."

Shinichi flinched at the name slowly, well, it's been like three months since the theif's used this name, since they already stopped the pet-names stage once their relationship has officially started, Staring at the other's indigo eyes, he found himself shivering, when he noticed that they were wearing a darker shade of red, and only full of dark and lust, while watching the predatory smirk, growing wider, as the phantom thief leaned down for another kiss, Shinichi let out a muffled sound, accompanied with a another cry of pain, as he felt another rope being tied around his feet, which is something he didn't really enjoy,

Growling, when he felt his body falling on the ground, as he was being pulled upstairs, using one of the rope that were tied around him, whimpering slowly, when his body was forced to be pressed against the cold tiles, He knew that it has to leave bruise later, feeling more blood falling in his mouth, when he noticed that there was a wide wound on his head, from the fraction between his body and the stair-cases, he looked upward at his partner, wondering if he still has his sanity, he would say that it isn't Kaito but for sure, that wasn't a disguise,

"Kaito," He called, slowly, waiting for the other to look at him, "What on the earth are you doing?" He asked, shivering when he tasted more blood going downward, filling his throat.

Earning, only another loud laugh, from the other boy, "Well, you shall wait and see." He said slowly.

"I can be more interested,if you untie me and let me walk," He said slowly, "Instead of pulling me like some insane serial murderer,"

Laughing again, "Well, I can go with this nickname for the night."

Arriving at his room, he found himself being lifted up, then thrown rather forcefully on his bed, before he got the time to recover after his another pain whimper, he was pressed against the soft sheets, which a body, hovering over him, which caused his body, to scream in pain, as he felt a pair of hands working slowly in removing his clothes, which was done in a rather wild way,

After tearing half of his clothes apart, Kaito stared at the detective for a second before, pulling only his own pants off, as he started working on the other's body.

It didn't really affect him, when he noticed that the smaller boy, that was pinned underneath him, was moaning in nothing but pain, as he managed to get himself inside the detective's tight hole, thrusting ever further, and faster, while covering the other's mouth, with one of his hands, that was pressing harshly on his cheeks, grinning as he looked at the detective's mercilessly,

Deciding to remove, his hands from the other's mouth, Shinichi looked straight in his eyes, while his own ones, were filled with a mixture of betrayal and fear, while the other's were filled with passion and lust, as he pressed himself deeply in the younger teen,

"Get off me," The detective managed saying, his words came out breathlessly, filled with pain,

Laughing loudly, "But, I'm enjoying it," He replied smiling,

"I'm not." The detective snapped, as he tried to get away from the rope that was tied talented around his joints,

Luaghing again, he smiled when he felt some liquid dripping slowly from the detecitve's hole, making the other teen whimper in pain, as the blood drops, made their way down toward the sheet, near the back of the teenager, making him wince louder in pain, as the other one continue in his own thrusting world, until, he'd reached his climax point,

Panting slowly, his predatory smirk always failling in making a disapperance, he looks at the laying teen who was pinned against his body, barely breathing, still managed in holding up, his confident look, that was covering his features smoothly, as he managed to open his eyes, staring at the other teen, "You're insane." He said slowly, "And, I can call the police, for this ugly kind of sexual harrasment,"

Laughing again, "I bet when I leave you won't have the enough force to even put on your clothes, tantei-kun ." He said as he slided his tongue on the detective neck, bitting harshly, as he felt more screams of pain, escaping from the younger teenager, making his way toward his smooth pale chest, making sure to leave more bruises along it, as he reached all the wag down toward his nipple, bitting on it harshly, and strongly, when he felt himself getting harder again, he spreaded the other's china-skinned pale legs, wider giving himself better access as he started, thrusting in and out, faster and stronger.

Wincing, the other teen closed his eyes, preventing any tears from dropping by, as he tried to collect his breaths slowly, "Kaito," he said, failing to prevent the scream of pain that escaped his lips, "It hurts, badly."

Smirking, the magician, looked straight in the other's eyes. "Basically, I really don't care about whatever you think about it, as long as I'm enjoying it." He said, chuckling softly,

"I hate you." The detective said, as he went back to his own world of pain, leaving the other boy doing whatever he wanted, feeling helpless, he just prayed something would happen to stop it somehow.

Feeling his climax, the other teen reached toward the detective's face, kissing him, bitting on his bottom lip, which caused more blood to flood down the detective's throat, as he smirked against his lips,

"Koruba-kun," Shinichi said slowly, "Can you, please , untie my wrists?"

Kaito tensed slowly, at the calling of his sur-name when he reached. To his jacket, pulling out a silver knife, holding it higher toward the other's arms leaving traces of cuts, which was covered with a sticky red liquid, Shinichi winced, at the contact of the weapon wih his hot skin, he let out a soft moan of pain, when he felt the cold blood was making its way toward the sheets, he knew it can hardly be borne, but he decided to handle it,

Exhaling slowly, as he felt his own left arm, fell toward the ground, forcing the blood to change its direction, wincing, as Kaito did the samething with the smaller teen's other arm, making his breath hitch, forcing back another scream, as he felt his whole body becomming numb, whimpering about his blood loss, watching Kaito as he got off him slowly, still smirking, pulling his pants up, "Sorry about this, but I needed to make sure you won't run away," He laughed as he headed to the bathroom,

Shinichi glared at him, as he tried to help himself to a sitting, Failing miserably, knowing that he wouldn't have any chance of surviving, as long as his partner is acting so, It was unlikely for him to feel submissive, however, He didn't enjoy this kind of sensation, that he wanted to grave him deeper in his memory, forcing it to be deleted, because He never wanted to look at Kaito this way, for the detective, He didn't apperciate their relation at first, not because he hated the thief, but for the fact, they were standing on different sides of the law, but it happened for him, to trust the phantom thief with all he has, Regardless, Kaito did quite a lot of things, that made Nakamori-keibu trusting him, after knowing he was the one who did them, but, He was the one that destroyed his own picture in the detective's mind, making it shatter into different pieces, hardly ever, would be fixed again.

Kaito got out of the bathroom, as he headed toward the motionless teen, that was lying silently on his own bed, reaching as he wrapped his arms around him, lifting him across his shoulders, as he headed toward the bathroom, as he threw him rather forcefully into the bath-tube,

Shinichi let out a loud scream of pain, at the time his back reached the cold surface of the tube, while the hot water managed to re-open his nearly closed wounds, he gasped when he felt a cold hand, grabing his head harshly, "Stop," He managed, feeling his consiciouness struggling to stay with him,

"Never." The other one replied, "Actually, We're enjoying it pretty well."

Shinichi looked at him, eyes filled with a slight beam on concern, " We?" He repeated slowly.

"Yeah, my mistresse, will really enjoy it pretty well." He laughed louder, as he took a hold of the detective, lifting him, as he reached toward his room, throwing him again across the bed, as he grabbed a red shirt, with matching blue shorts, forcing the detective to wear it, The other teen, whimpered, when the other forced him in a standing position, Holding him toward his chest, slowly, Shinichi pushed the other teen away using his still bruised elbow, wincing, as he was thrown away, out of the room, trying to collect himself, holding on the upper side of the stairs, as Kaito stared at him, smirking, while stepping closer, Shinichi moved backward, trying his best to get a hold of his swelled body, ignoring the pain he was feeling, as the sound of Kaito's laughter, rang higher and stronger in the air, Feeling light-headed Shinichi took another step backward, when he was surprised by the slippery floor of the stairs, causing himself to trip backward, while his vision managed to blurr, reaching its blackness,

The only sound he could hear was the ringing phone, and the front door, being closed,

The **next Morning**

Kaito wake up, when he noticed the bright sunlight beaming on his head, he groaned as he opened his eyes, to find himself in Shinichi's backyard, looking disappointed, he stared at the watch in his hand for a moment, cursing when he noticed it was already Eight in the morning,

Wondering how long he slept, since the last thing, he remebered was Akako's face smiling at him, well, I think she couldn't come up with a proper gift, so she ditched me. He thought slowly, as he headed toward the front door, to start making the breakfast, since his detective will be likely asleep by now,

Frowning slowly, when he found the front door unlocked, as he entered, he felt his breath hitched at the first sight he saw, he held his heart slowly, trying to calm it, until, he reached toward the lying figure on the ground, trying to push the bangs away from his facr slowly, as he noticed the detective is still awake, hugging him closely, the other teen tugged him with his elbow, scowling when he noticed bruises all over his skin, he didn't let go, of his detective easily.

"Kuroba, Get the crap of me, right now." He called slowly, as he managed to hold his gaze in another direction.

Flinched at the un-usual use of his name, Kaito stared at the detective for some seconds, before saying. "What happened?"

Watching as the detective, managed to curl his body, facing the other direction, leaving his back, toward Kaito's face, who frowned at the reaction he was getting from his boyfriend, when he noticed blood drops, at the end of the other's shorts, he reached one of his fingers tracing the wound softly, causing the other boy to groan, "Leave me alone, or I'll call the police." Shinichi said slowly, "I think what happened will ruin Kid's reputation, with fangirls , Koruba. "

"What? What the hell had happened?" Kaito asked in disbelief,

"Look, from what I know, my mother booked a flight last night, she should have arrived in Japan, by now." He said breathless, "So if she found you here, I'd really call the police, especially, when I know Kid's civillian identity."

Kaito stayed silent, for moments, trying to remeber what exactly had happened, he stared at the detective's weak motionless figure, that was dropped mercilessly across the bottom of the stairs, He was sure that something terrible happened last night, He froze when the realization hit him, when sligh memories of last night started their way toward the thief's mind, as his eyes widened, when he found out he was the culprit after all.

"Koruba-kun," Shinichi said slowly, "Leave Now."

Kaito stood up slowly, staring at the lying figure on the ground, "B-but I can't leave you like that." Kaito said slowly.

Earning him a dry chuckle from his not-his-boyfriend anymore,"Drop the act already, I think I did it wrong from the begining."

"What? What do you mean?" Kaito asked,

"I meant, that a criminal will remain as he is, no matter, what we do to change him, but the ability of comitting a crime, will run in his blood forever." Shinichi snorted coldly, not bothering to look at the other's direction,

"I'm not a...criminal, Shinichi." Kaito called slowly, as he dropped to his knees,

"Regardless, Koruba-Kun." The other teen snorted, "You've already proved me wrong."

"But, I-it wasn't..I mean I well, er, wasn't myself, last night." Kaito said slowly. "Besides, I can never leave you like this."

"But you're the one who caused this."

"It wasn't-"

"Koruba, Shut up."

"But.." He stared.

"Leave now," He said. "I wasn't joking when I said my mother's coming."

And as the other turned to leave, the door float open

* * *

 **So yeah, I ended it here becahse well Im very mean that I managed to torture shinichi by all the means I should shoot myself now~**

 **So Im not sure wheither I should make a happy or a sappy. So yeah feel free if it inspired you somehow to write a fanfiction, because yeah it would be less awkward to read, since I Lost My inconece**

 **Anyways, please consider telling me your opinion and give me the link if you want to re write it, I would like to read the idea.**

 **Anyways. I'm not really sure wheither I'll complete it or not, so yeah, you can adopt the idea, since I'll put it as a complete one, because I need to think of a non-sappy happy ending, which is well, he's just did that to him, so idk, I mean like this, so if you wanted to take it, feel free, just let me know~**

 **This work is inspired by a fanfiction on here, wher Kaito was kidnapped and beaten up, I don't really remeber its name, but it was pretty cool, well, it has a happy ending so yeah it is better than my weird one,**

 **I write weird fan fictions anyways**

 **So Drop me a review if you enjoyed ? :D It would lighten my day, Actually, I only got one review on my books so far, which is depressing, but anyways, Reviews help me improve, in a good way :D So help me~**

 **I apologize for any kind of either grammatical or spellings mistakes :D**

 **favorite if you enjoyed :D**

 **Love you~**

 **Jalessa Brown**


	2. Chapter 2

H **ey, well I know I'm really mean but well I promised you a happy ending and it is really going to happen, because yeah, I'm not really mean like that~**

 **Anyways, since I'm happy today because something amazing had happened, I've decided to make you happy too.**

 **The Worst Gift Ever**

 **Part : Two**

The door opened slightly, revealing a slim figure of a not-very-young lady, as she took her first step inside her house, checking on her only son, she hasn't really seen her Shin-chan in more than six months, or so.

The phantom thief, was curled on the floor next to the detective who was giving him his cold shoulder, since what happened, it wasn't like Shinichi would mind doing it with Kaito, but the fact he'd used such aggressive ways, and laughed at him, can prove him wrong sometimes, well, He really wishes that he was drugged while it was happening, for the fact, Nobody deserves to see the one they only trusted in a place like this.

The other boy, lying next to him, growled slightly, as he turned his body, facing his boyfriend, waiting for his mother to step inside,

Kaito stared at the other's eyes, for a good amount of time, before panicking when he heard the woman's voice,

"Shin-Chan?" She called cheerfully, as she kneeled down, taking her shoes off, walking toward her son's room, when she was stopped by a sight, she has never wished to see.

She saw her only son, lying on the floor on the bottom of the stairs, curling, as he brought his legs toward his chest slowly, while there was dark shades of red spots on the shirt he was wearing, making its red color darker and deeper, she's also noticed traces of blood-stained bruises along the sides of his exposed skin, on both of his arm, and his pale stomach, she was revealed when she notice the motion of his chest, when he takes his breath, 'At least, he's alive." She thought.

Not able to move, for sometime, when she noticed the other teen who was wearing the white kid suit, and lying on the ground, facing her son, while both of them, were staring at each other's eyes slowly, talking in another language, that would sound strange, or rather weird, to most of the human being, but Knowing she should shut this language up for sometime, normally she wouldn't do it, but she has to at least, help her son to his room, because there's nobody she could blame but herself.

Knowing it was true enough, she hurried toward her son's side, when she wrapped her soft arms around him, pulling him closer toward her chest, she didn't notice the tears that was slipping down her face, at this moment, she could think of nothing but her son's safety,

Eyeing the other teen slowly, who was just staring at her son, with more tears threatening to fall, as they were gathered on the corner of his eyes, she gave him a soft assuring smile, knowing how worried he should be feeling, even, if she has never met the young man before, but she knew the caring look, that was dug deep in his own eyes, She smiled slowly to herself, knowing that her son has managed in finding someone who will make sure to keep him safe,

"What happened, Shin-Chan?" She said slowly, as she hugged her son, one more time, before letting him go, as she managed to put him in a proper sitting position, when he winced slowly.

His breath hitched, before swallowing, "Somebody broke into here, last night," He lied slowly, as he looked at Kaito from the corner of his eyes,

"We can call the police, ater getting a doctor to check on you," She said slowly, sounding a bit cheerful, while holding up her son, toward one of the guest rooms, well, forcing him to climb up the stairs in a situation like this, will just make his condition worse, which is something, she didn't even want to think about.

Kaito gathered himself in a sitting position, as he watched the other teen being dragged carefully toward the Kudo's largest guest room, he looked at the sight infront of him for some moments; Shinichi had one of his still-burised arms around his mother's shoulder, while she had wrapped her arm around her son's waist, holding his other hand for some support, while she pulled him slowly, until she'd reached the room, opening the door, she turned the light on, heading toward the bed, she let her son lie down, in peace, as she sat next to him storking his hair slowly.

It was his job, to protect people, to bring the criminals to the justice, to see the other victims, during their suffer, and try his best in supporting them, even if they are just some strangers to him. He finds it his duty to stand in the way of tbhe culprits, feeling proud of himself, when he watches them falling to their knees, admitting their crimes, the deeds they've committed, even if they did it for idiotic and pointless reasons, he believes that nothing is worth to take somebody's soul away from him, Nobody deserves to get hurt because of other's mistakes, that's why he'd always put his life in the danger line, because in his opinion, if his death was the only thing that would stop all the human's deeds, he'll cheerfully welcome it.

It was a different feeling this time, when the table was switched, making the Great detective of the east, the victim, himself. He was harassed, and on the top of it, he knew who the culprit, is, even if there's a big part of his brain's refusing to remember it, refusing to admit it, but all the clues, the fingers were pointing toward the only one, whom he never thought would do such a thing, it was pointing to the one he trusted, while the whole Japanese police were treating him as an enemy, the one who he loved for his personality, while the others were after his looks or charming,

Another part of his brain, thinks it wasn't Kaito, it was someone else, using the magician's body, somebody was using his magician against him, somebody discovered his weakness and started using it.

He didn't want to believe, yet, he is still hoping the death to come and steal his soul, rather than being forced to live in a world where His Kaitou Kid, is a culprit.

More tears were rushing downward, Kaito's cheeks, as he lifted his head, staring at the ceiling, as more memories of what happened, were heading their way toward the magician's mind, shaking his head violently, he wishes he could forget the look that was in his detective's eyes, does he even deserve to call him his anymore?

It was such a mercy, to know that planning his surprise party, on the detective's birthday, would turn into such a disaster, he knew he shouldn't have trusted her, it was his fault in the first place, for accepting her help, but on the sametime, he knew the one who was with the smaller teen last night, wasn't him, it couldn't be.

He's always tried his best to pull any harm away from his detective's path, but knowing that the only harm he was facing was himself, burnt his heart, he couldn't get himself to move, he wanted to rush toward the other boy, hugging him tightly, saying 'Everything would be alright.' He wanted to erase the betrayal look from his blue-shaded eyes,

Kaito pulled his knees toward his chest, as he buried his head in his hands, letting the tears falling down, as he cried, trying to wash his heart, to clean his memory from what happened, to persuade himself that it's only a dream, a nightmare, an awful one, and he's going to wake up in minutes, to find the detective wrapped safely in his arms.

But, Regardless, as it sounds. Lady luck has decided to stand against her favorite critic this time, as she gave him her bad side, by taking the most precious thing he ever had away from him, by trying to change the two pure hearts, into nothing but hateful creatures,

Yukiko, looked at her son, as he closed, his eyes, letting his lips apart, while breathing smoothly, she stared at him for seconds, before noticing, the salty tear that made its way, from his eyes, making their routes in his cheeks, she frowned when she saw her son, bitting his bottom lips, trying to hold them back, He knew, he shouldn't cry, he should stop himself, he mustn't do it, he's stronger than it, he isn't a kid anymore, even Conan never cried, but it can't be helped, he's a human after all, he deserved to be treated as a normal human for sometime, minutes at least.

Yukiko, stood up as she noticed the other teenage boy, who was sitting on the corner of the stairs, crying by himself, not liking the sight, she headed to where he was sitting slowly, as she kneeled closer, putting one of her arms around the other's shoulder, as he looked up at her, with his crying face, she smiled cheerfully at the little boy, sitting beside her,

"I would sound a bit weird, but who are you?" She said slowly, "Since you're wearing Kid costume, I'd assume you're either a cosplayer or well, kid himself."

"I doubt that I even deserve the name anymore." He said slowly. Turning away, staring at the room, where his eyes, caught the sight of the laying detective, "What is the point of calling myself a gentleman thief, if I've managed in hurting the only person I cared for the most as a birthday present." He laughed dryly, as more tears werr starting to fall down his cheeks.

The woman stared at him for some seconds before saying. "You're Koruba-Kun?" She asked slowly, earning a small nod from him,

"I'd recommend you to call the police, it would be much easier than watching him." He said, not noticing the dropping of his own voice, at the end of his sentence, when he buried his head in his handa again, sobbing,

"What happened?" She asked slowly, "Can you tell me, all the details, Kai-chan?" She said cheerfully, throwing him a delightful smile,

Nodding, Kaito decided to tell her the whole story, without skipping anything, he started from when he arrived at the witch's house, asking for a present, to the blurry images he got from last night's memory, to where he'd waken up in the backyard this morning, until he arrived at the sight of his detective, describing every detail, without missing any single event, even if he doesn't remember what exactly he did that night, Judging by the condition the other boy is, it was something can't be called anything but awfull,

"Oh," was all what the woman managed to say, while re-doing the story slowly in her mind, a part of her wanted to punch Kaito for what he'd done to her Shin-chan, however, she knew that it wasn't his fault, well, she has to admit that he was a stupid to ask help from a witch, but, he wanted to surprise her only child for hos birthday, it's true that nothing turned well, when somehow her son is involved, but judging by the crying sight she saw infront of her, and the broken look in the thief's eyes, she knew that he really loved her son, really cared for him, really admired him, adored him, wanted him, and most of all understand him,

Well, that was exactly what she could ask for, while searching for a perfect match for her son.

Beside, the little magician has managed to make her son fell for him, Knowing her boy, she knew that when it comes to the romantic life, he was rather dense than usual, and he never knew what to say, or how to act, when he was forced to be put in somekind of social awkward situation.

And she won't let such a relation end up so soon, from their first problem.

"Did you explain it to him?" Yukiko asked.

"I couldn't do it, He will never bilieve me," The little magician replied, using his broken tone.

"He will," she started. "It's not like you're saying stuffs that wouldn't happen, but Knowing that you've got my enough blessing to help you, I would never leave you behind." She winked cheerfully at him,

Kaito just stared,

"I mean judging by his job, he may get kidnapped or even get in the hands of a molester kidnapper, so I find no difference in the situations." Yukiko said, "It's not like, I'm alright with it happening to my son, but well, I can tell that you can handle it, pretty well."

"What, What should I do?" He saud breathlessly,

"Pay a visit to the witch?" She said slowly, "What's her name?"

"Akako, koizomi Akako." He said slowly, as he nodded, while standing up, wiping away his own tears, "Thank you." He said slowly. She nodded at him, as she rushed to take care of her son's wounds.

 **At Akako's..**

Kaito arrived in his civillian clothes at the western style house, as he knocked on the door, for a couple of moments, before it had opened slowly, revealing the owner of the house, who was wearing her usual wicked smirk, as she opened the door wider, for the magician to enter.

"I believe that we shouldn't talk about it outside, Koruba-Kun." She said slowly.

"Well, I didn't come to talk to you, in a private way, my lady." Kaito said slowly, as he pulled his poker face into action.

"Well, well, did you enjoy your present?" She said, laughing evilly.

"Not really, I really don't remember everything from last night," He said," They're just blurry images, I wonder what you're thinking,"

"Well, it's normal not to remember," She released another evil laugh, before continuing, "I borrowed your body for sometime,"

"You hurt him," Kaito said, slowly,

"Me?" Lifting her eyebrows, she asked, "I wasn't the one there, You, Koruba-dear. is the one who hurt him, not me,"

"But, It was your idea, you were controlling my body then," He snorted,

"I'm the owner of the Red magic, if you forgot," She started, "I've already informed you that this kind of spell only works with pure love, unfortunately, it was found in your hearts, it's based on letting your own desire take control, well, Lucifer's made it quite exciting thou,"

Kaito took a step backward, before saying, "But why?"

"Well, isn't it clear?" She said slowly, "I wanted to own your heart, and it's the only way, I could do it,"

Glaring at her, Kaito turned his back toward her, heading to where the front door was, as he called from his shoulder, "I should inform you my dear lady, that my heart is already taken, and forcing love over someone, is nothing but admitting that you have such a cold heart, underneath this nice chest of yours, claiming to be the owner of such an aggressive thing, that you call Red magic, is nothing to be proud of, I still hope that one day, you will find the love that will warm down your own cold heart," He said, walking, as he disappeared from her sight,

 ****************************Two Days After*****************************************

It was two days ago since it happened, Shinichi was getting better, at least, he was able to walk by then, but his mother didn't force him into talking, she's never mentioned anything about seeing him crying that day, but she rather talked about the other crying teenager, who had disappeared since then, she's even paid the witch a visit herself, to make sure she wasn't holding the other boy as a hostage, but to her relief, she wasn't, she made sure that what the thief said was the truth, well, the woman admitted it happily, from their first meeting, she's even wished her own son, bad future, which is the reason why Yukiko didn't like the young woman,

As for Kaito, his assistant, Jii-chan has noticed the strange acting that had taken over him, he didn't really know about his young master's relation with the detective, or what had happened, but he knew that he was with him, that day, well, because he was the one, who helped him, in getting into Akako's house, in kid costume without, having the people noticing him,

Aoko was worried about her best friend who had stopped eating, and laughing at Hakuba, well, she likes the idea that Kaito stopped his pranks,, but that would only mean one thing, Kaito is either depressed or dying, and in either cases she wasn't happy about them, but she needed to find out, what happened to her best friend,

Yukiko made a good job, in keeping what had happened a secret, she didn't even mention to her son, that Kaito told her the whole story, however, she has mentioned the witch part, which Shinichi scowled at it, when he remembered that they had met that witch before, and she wasn't friendly with them, however, he forgave him anyways, he was still well, a bit angry about the way he'd done it, well, he didn't forgive him yet, however, that doesn't mean that he doesn't love him anymore,, he just feels betrayed that's all,

When, Ran came over asking for Shinichi, his mother had made sure, too come up with one of their famous story, telling her that the detective, traveled to spend a week with his father, knowing Yuusaku know nothing about what happened, he was busy writing one of his most newest books,

Jii-chan was starting to worry more about the young master, who had stopped even planning the heists, it was the full moon, tomorrow, and still, he refused to plan, a heist, saying he's just tired and need some rest, He'd stopped eating, which worried, the owner of the bar, to no end, he knew the master was hiding something, and that thing was always bothering him, he needed to at least let him rest for real,

Jii-chan was cleaning the house, as usual, when he noticed that his young master has left a notice for him saying,

" Since, the moon will be calling on the unforgotten night

I shall end it all, to rest the miracle in peace

I shall leave an apologize for the owner of the blue crowns

which has to shine highly, until the end of this world

Finishing it from where it starts, I shall take my leaving "

Jii-chan stared at the note for a moment, before heading toward the master's room, searching for him, until he had made sure that the owner of the notice, has already left, knowing it will be a full moon tonight, he didn't wait, when he noticed it was still 5pm,

He headed to where the Detective lives, in less than a blink of eye, he was greeted by a blue-eyed cheerful woman, whose personality was an awful reminder of the missing master already, he smiled back, as he greeted her back, faking a smile, when he asked about her son, she'd recommended to know who the person was,

When Yukiko knew that he was Kaito's assistant, she greeted him warmly, as she guided him to the guest room where her son was staying, lying on the bed, silently, as he was reading one of his father's novels, she left the room slowly, leaving them to their private talking,

Shinichi raised his eye brows when he saw who the visitor was, as the old man, said a small 'Good evening,' before handing the detective, his master's notice, Shinichi stared at the notice for a few minutes before looking up at the messager.

"He's planning a new heist," The detective said slowly, "But why did you bring it to me?"

"A different kind of heist," Jii-chan said, "The young master, hasn't been eating for the last two days, yet, he was even skipping school, which isn't his normal actions, Besides, we always plan for the heists together, even the notices, I sometimes help him in writing them, but this time, he just disappeared after writing the notice,"

Staring at the young man for some seconds, he read the notice one more time before saying," Well, since it will be a full moon tonight, then it's when he's planning to hit, but resting the miracle in peace, sounds more like he is going to retire or something," He said slowly, as his mother entered the room,

"Or worse," She commented, "Well, I've read the notice too, and I think I know who the owner of the crowns is."

"Well, he seems to be planning on stealing these crowns," Shinichi said slowly,

His mother winced slowly, "Why do I have such a dense son?" She said, mostly to herself, "Actually, we don't even have these kinds of crowns in Japan,"

"Then, that means, the owner of the blue crowns is," Shinichi paused for some moments, letting the realization hit him slowly, when his eyes widened, as he got off his bed, "I think I knew the location where he planned on it," He said as he hurried toward the front door,

However, he cursed the stupid thief, as he ignored the shivers of pain that he was feeling, as he made his way toward the place where they'd first met, where they had been declared as enemies, it was the clock tower,

Yukiko watched her son, leaving the house, as a smile crept its way toward her face, she turned to the old man, smiling, "So do you want to have some tea?" She asked,

"What?" The man asked in disbelief, "But what about them?"

"Don't worry, my Shin-chan would handle it all," She said, as she headed toward the kitchen, pocking her head out, she asked, "How many sugar do you want?"

"Um, Two,"

"Okay~"

Arriving at the clock tower, the detective, gasped when he saw a white figure was walking toward the end of one of its edges, smiling a soft smile, to himself, before he spreads his white camp, as the wind tried to challenge it by pushing it in various directions,

"Stupid thief," Shinichi called after him,

Kaito flinched, but didn't turn back, "Welcome , Meitantei-kun,"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The detective asked, as he took slow, and silent steps toward the thief,

"I think I made it clear in the notice," The thief replied silently,

"I think, I don't get your reason,"

Kaito stopped, as he turned back, when he felt a pair of arms, being wrapped around him, slowly, "It really astonished me when I found out that witches are real," Shinichi said slowly, as he hugged the other boy, "Well, if you feel like finishing the miracle, we can finish it together," Shinichi stepped forward as he was standing next to his magician, holding his hand, Kaito couldn't help the smile that made its way toward his lips, as he squeezed the other's hand,

"I told you about her before," Kaito said, slowly,

"I know, well, I thought you were playing around," Shinichi replied honestly,

"I wouldn't play around with a detective, especially you, my tantei-kun," Kaito purred slowly, as he stepped closer to where the detective, was,

Shinichi, shivered at the movement, smiling fondly to himself, "I know, stupid thief,"

"So..Does that mean you-I mean- not angry or anything," Kaito started," I mean I wouldn't like it, and well you know-"

"Kaito, shut up," Shinichi said, slowly, chuckling,

Kaito blinked, as he looked at him slowly, "But you were hurt because of me," Kaito turned his head away, forcing his tears back,

Shinichi looked at him for some moments, "However, I don't know what the hell you were thinking then," Shinichi reached toward the kid's other hand,"I think it wasn't that bad," holding it firmly in his, as he leaned higher, connecting their lips slowly,

Kaito, kissed him back, slowly, as they remained like this for some moments, enjoying the feeling of each other's lips, while the cold breeze hit their faces slowly, Kaito pulled back slowly, resting his forehead against the detective's, who was panting, trying to catch his breath,

"But, I wanted to get you a good present,"

"I wish I could figure out, how this brain of yours work," Shinichi, breathed,

Chuckling, "Well, I'm a phantom thief, I have to be unpredictable,"

"Stupid thief," Shinichi said,

"I love you too my dear Shin-chan,"

"I love you too," Shinichi, said, whispering, but Kaito managed to hear it, smirking at the blush that was starting to appear on his detective's face, he smiled again, a soft smile, that was rather different from any mask he'd ever wear, as he leaned again, capturing the smaller boy's lips, in a more silent kiss,

 **~The end :D**

* * *

 **Well, I made it a happy ending, because, well Im a nice person after all, and I love happy endings, and I was happy today, so you deserve to be happy to, well, anyways thank you for checking my book :D**

 **so if you enjoyed my story, or have anything to point it out, feel free to favorite, or Review**

 **it would be an amazing thing to drop me a review actually~**

 **I love you**

 **Jalessa Brown**


End file.
